The Knightmare Knight
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: A new knight appears in the Tickle Realm, but who is he? And whose side is he really on?
1. Encounter

**Okay, this story took root in my mind and just wouldn't let go. :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Mythology belongs to its respective owners. Jocu, his brothers, King Lauhin, the Black Tickle Knights, the Rogue Knight, and Queen Bliss belong to guestsurprise. Summer and Forrest belong to VinnieStokerLover. Sage belongs to Steelcode. I only own Rachel, Sasha, Courtney, Megan, Chelsea, Sir Daniel, and the Knightmare Knight.**

* * *

 **The Knightmare Knight**

 **Chapter 1: Encounter**

"Whew! I think this is just what we needed," Rachel said with a smile.

"Yeah, and it was so great of Whampire and Rook to take the kids to the water park today," Sasha said with a smile.

The two sisters were in the Tickle Realm visiting their dear friends and were currently walking through the Tickle Forest, enjoying the day and escaping the trees that tried to catch them, but they giggled as they were tickled by the leaves. "At least it's nice and cool here," said the older girl.

"True," the younger girl replied.

They had just arrived at a clearing and were about to sit down on the rocks when Rachel stopped, holding out an arm to stop her sister. "Something's wrong," she said.

"What is it?" Sasha asked.

"Someone's watching us and it's not Jocu."

Sasha then felt it too and she had to agree. It didn't feel friendly. "Who's there?" She asked.

Suddenly, dark-skinned creatures jumped out and surrounded them. "Nitians!" Rachel exclaimed in horror.

The two quickly stood back to back, looking at their enemies they had had more than a few run-ins with. "Grab them!" One of the Nitians cried out and they began closing in.

Rachel gently nudged Sasha. "Think your plant powers will work on the trees and plant life here?" She asked.

"I'll try," Sasha said and her hands glowed green. Rachel put two fingers to her head and concentrated.

Thankfully, the Tickle Forest realized what the girls were trying to do and immediately stepped in to help, but the Nitians then pulled out pruning tools and sheers, making the tickle trees shiver in fear. "You bullies!" Rachel exclaimed angrily.

"No one will help you wretched girls!" Another Nitian said. "Get them!"

But all of a sudden, a sword flew out of the bushes nearby and knocked a few Nitians back before swinging around like a boomerang and returning to the bushes. The struck Nitians suddenly screamed before turning to black dust, making the two girls jump in alarm. They had seen the enemies of their friends turn to black dust, but never with just a sword strike. It was a bit alarming.

A figure then jumped out from behind some of the trees and a sound like a sword slashing was heard and the Nitians fell rapidly, turning to black dust. The sisters were even more shocked and stood still as the dust filled the air and a figure started to come towards them. "Who is that?" Sasha asked.

Rachel noted the person's height. "The Rogue Knight?" She guessed.

But when the dust settled, they were looking at a knight they had never seen before. He was tall like Sir Daniel, the White Tickle Knight, but his armor was blacker than the Black Tickle Knights' armor and had steel-colored strips crisscrossing his chest and running down the length of his legs. A steel sword was in his hand and a starry cape that was a royal purple color hung from his shoulders.

"Who are you?" Sasha asked in a wondering tone.

With a gentle swish of his cape, the strange knight turned away and then vanished. "Wait!" Rachel cried out, but he was gone. "Um, thank you," she said softly.

"Was that…a tickle knight?" Her younger sister asked.

"He didn't act like one," the older girl said. "And his sword. It was made of steel."

They heard rustling and jumped, quickly becoming on guard before two familiar figures burst out of the bushes. "Rachel! Sasha!" Jocu exclaimed as Vivo echoed his cry.

"Jocu!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Vivo!" Sasha cried out as both sisters ran to their friends, almost tackling them with the force of their hugs.

"Are you two alright?" Jocu asked worriedly. "Father sensed something was wrong."

"We were ambushed by Nitians," Rachel told him. "And…they had gardening tools and were threatening the tickle trees."

"What?!" Vivo exclaimed in alarm.

"And that's not all," Sasha said. "A knight came to our rescue, I think."

"What do you mean?" The red Lauhinian asked curiously.

"He was tall like Sir Daniel," Rachel answered. "But…he had a sword. A sword of steel and his armor…it was blacker than the Tickle Knights' armor."

"And he had a cape that was purple with a starry pattern," said Sasha. "He didn't speak, but he attacked the Nitians."

"A swipe of his sword and they fell, turning to black dust instantly."

Vivo shuddered a little and held Sasha close. "Where is he now?" He asked.

"He vanished after Sasha asked who he was," Rachel said. "Do you guys know who he was?"

Jocu shook his head. "No," he said before sensing both girls were still in shock over what happened. "Come. Let's get back to the castle. We need to tell Father about this."

"Maybe he'll know who that knight was?" Sasha asked.

"He might," Vivo answered as the two Lauhinians picked up the girls and raced back for the castle, keeping their eyes open for any Nitians, thankfully not seeing any, but they didn't stop running until they were safely at the Tickle Castle and inside. Taking a moment to catch their breaths, the four of them headed straight for the throne room to speak with King Lauhin and Queen Bliss.

* * *

 **Well, what do you guys think so far? :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	2. Revelation

**Chapter 2: Revelation**

King Lauhin and Queen Bliss were in the throne room discussing an upcoming meeting with a friend of theirs when Jocu and Vivo burst in with Rachel and Sasha clinging to them and looking like something had badly spooked them. "Oh, dear, what happened?" Queen Bliss asked, coming forward and taking Sasha from Vivo, holding the girl in a motherly hug.

"Mother. Father, the girls ran into some Nitians and something else," Jocu said.

Standing up, King Lauhin accepted Rachel from his older son, holding her in a fatherly hug and he felt her cling to him before she looked up at him. "King Lauhin, you wouldn't by chance have a knight whose armor is blacker than night with a starry, purple cape and a steel sword among the Tickle Knights, do you?" She asked.

He looked at her. "No," he said before sitting back down on his throne and letting her sit in his lap. Queen Bliss did the same with Sasha. "Please, start at the beginning and tell us everything."

They nodded. "We were just enjoying a walk in the forest when Rachel sensed that we were being watched and we knew it wasn't Jocu or his brothers," Sasha said. "But we didn't know who it was."

"Not until the Nitians showed themselves," Rachel said. "We tried using our powers and the Tickle Forest tried to help us, but those creeps pulled out gardening tools and threatened them."

Queen Bliss gasped. "That is unacceptable," she said. "The Nitians are supposed to leave the Tickle Forest alone."

"What happened then?" King Lauhin asked.

"That's when a sword came out of the trees," Sasha said. "It hit the Nitians and made them explode into black dust, something that really unnerved us."

"I mean, we've seen it happen before when you guys and the Tickle Knights fought the Nitians before when we had been captured, but not like this," Rachel said. "We at first couldn't see who had come to our rescue as the black dust filled the air, but then…he emerged."

"The strange knight?" Jocu asked.

Sasha nodded. "He was really tall like Sir Daniel, but his armor was a deep black, blacker than the Tickle Knights' armor, and he had steel strips crisscrossing his chest and running down the length of his legs. A sword of steel was in his hands and a cape that was a royal purple color and had a starry theme was hanging behind him off his shoulders," she said.

"When Sasha asked who he was, he just turned away and vanished," Rachel continued. "Not long after, Jocu and Vivo came out of the bushes, scaring us a bit until we realized it was them."

"You two were pretty shook up when we arrived," Vivo said.

"There was something unnerving about that knight," Sasha said. "Not unnerving as in scary, but more like mysterious, and maybe a little scary."

King Lauhin pulled out a book from a nearby bookcase and opened it to reveal it was a book about the history of the Tickle Realm. "Can you girls pick out this knight from this book?" He asked.

Wordlessly, the sisters carefully looked at the pages, studying the pictures carefully and shaking their heads at some of the pictures before coming upon one picture and gasping. "Him," Rachel said. "That's the knight we saw. The exact one. We're absolutely without a doubt sure."

The Tickle King looked at the picture. "The Knightmare Knight," he said.

"The Knightmare Knight?" Queen Bliss asked. "He exists?"

The sisters looked confused. "You mean, you guys have never seen him before?" Sasha asked.

"No, none of us have," Jocu said, sounding very puzzled.

Vivo grew curious. "I thought that was just a story," he said.

"So did we, my son," King Lauhin said. "According to our history, the Knightmare Knight is a mysterious figure who appears mysterious, but very rarely."

"But then…why did he appear and fight the Nitians?" Sasha asked.

"Just one touch from his sword finished them off," Rachel said.

The Tickle King nodded. "You girls must be careful," he said. "Though the Knightmare Knight helped you, he may not be an ally."

"You mean he could be working for either one or both sides, Father?" Jocu asked.

"Quite possibly."

"The King is right," Rachel said. "We don't know much about this strange knight and from what little this book tells us, it raises more questions than answers."

"We have to be careful if we run into him again," Sasha decided. "He didn't act friendly, but that might not mean anything."

"True," Vivo said. "But he did save yours and Rachel's lives."

"That's true too," Jocu said.

"That is very mysterious," Queen Bliss said.

"But not enough for us to see if he's really a friend or foe," Rachel pointed out before sighing. "But Sasha and I are grateful that he stopped the Nitians from grabbing us."

After a moment, King Lauhin smiled. "I think you girls need some cheering up," he said and turned to Jocu and Vivo. "My sons, call the Tickle Knights."

Immediately seeing what the king had in mind, both sisters jumped up and fled the throne room, making both the king and queen laugh in amusement as the girls ran, keeping an eye out for the Tickle Knights.

"We can't let them catch us!" Sasha said, but the smile on her face proved she was playing around.

"That may be easier said than done," Rachel admitted as they ran down another hall before nearly crashing into three Tickle Knights, who reached for them, but they took off with squeals of mock horror.

"Eeek! That was too close!" The younger sister said.

They passed more hallways that were full of Black Tickle Knights. "We're not out of the woods yet," the older girl said and they continued running, but were soon surrounded by the friendly Knights, who caught hold of them and took them to their quarters.

"Good work, men," the Captain said, smiling. "Now, let's cheer up two of our favorite humans."

The sisters squealed and laughed as the Tickle Knights pounced and began tickling them to pieces, making them forget about their terrifying encounter in the woods as they tried to escape the mischievous knights.

* * *

 **Hmm, mysteries upon mysteries. Why did the Knightmare Knight help the girls out? Stay tuned to find out! :)**

 **And please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	3. Warning

**Chapter 3: Warning**

"Okay, I'll be home later this evening," Rachel said to her sister and niece.

Megan hugged her aunt. "Have a good day at work, Auntie Rachel," she said sweetly.

"I will, honey," the older woman said, hugging her niece back with a smile.

Sasha hugged her sister. "We'll hold down the fort for you and the others," she said.

The aliens were all at Plumber HQ for a meeting but would be back later. After Rachel left for work, Sasha decided to get some straightening done and do some of the chores. Megan jumped in to help out and they were soon doing the dishes, but just as Megan was about to put a couple bowls away, she saw something come leaping into the kitchen and it didn't look friendly. "Mommy!" She cried out.

Sasha turned sharply and screamed at seeing three Nitians in the kitchen with them, but didn't have a chance to flee with Megan as the three grabbed them and they vanished, reappearing in the Nightmare Castle. "Ah, yes," said one. "This time, Jocu can't stop us."

"Not with him and his insufferable family so busy fighting the others," another one said.

"Mommy!" Megan reached for her mother, but the Nitian that held her kept her from Sasha.

"It will be easy to scare this little brat," he sneered.

"Leave my daughter alone!" Sasha said, a note of anger in her voice. While she was normally afraid, if anyone threatened her family, especially her daughter, she would face anything to keep her loved ones safe.

"Shut up!" The Nitian holding her said. "Come on. It's time."

Sasha and Megan were both thrown into the dungeon. "We'll get everything ready for you," said the first Nitian with a cruel smile as they left the two alone. The little seven year old crawled over to her mother and curled up in her lap.

"Mommy, who are those monsters?" She asked, fear in her voice.

The brown-haired woman held her daughter comfortingly. "They're called Nitians," she said. "They're monsters in every aspect and the enemies of your uncle Jocu and his family."

"Then they're our enemies too?" Megan asked.

"That's right," Sasha said. "We must be in the Tickle Realm, but in the Nightmare Castle."

"Will Uncle Jocu find us?"

"I hope so, Megan."

Sasha really hoped that Jocu would sense she and Megan were in danger and come, but the Nitians had said the Royal Tickle Family was fighting the Nitian army. It would probably be a while before anyone could come. She just hoped it would be soon.

About an hour later, the Nitians came back and took the mother and daughter to what looked like a torture room and tied Sasha to a torture rack and strapped Megan down in a chair. The little one squirmed her hardest, but the Nitians were stronger. "I'll be glad once the brat is done," said one.

"Don't you dare harm my daughter!" Sasha said angrily.

"My, my, looks like if her daughter's life is at stake, then fearful Sasha is brave," said another Nitian with a cruel chuckle.

"Then making her daughter fearful and cry while she helplessly watches will no doubt break her," said a third one.

Sasha watched helplessly as the three Nitians began terrorizing Megan, who tried to escape, but her bonds held her. "Get away from me, you monsters!" She exclaimed, trying to be brave.

 _Good girl, Megan,_ Sasha thought to herself. _Keep telling them off, sweetheart._

The Nitians snarled and growled at Megan, who tried to remain brave until suddenly, one Nitian made his face into a horrible mask that scared Megan and she screamed as he danced around her and growled.

Sasha could see tears beginning to well up in her daughter's eyes. "Stop! Leave her alone!" She screamed at them, wishing she could break free of her bonds to help her daughter.

Suddenly, as if out of thin air, the Knightmare Knight appeared and he flung his sword out with a precise move, striking the Nitians, who screamed out as they suddenly turned into black dust. Sasha gasped in shock. "You!" She said in surprise. "You came back."

The Knightmare Knight glanced at her and then went over to Megan, who began whimpering as she was afraid of him. He reached a hand out and gently brushed some of the little girl's brown hair out of her face. "Shh," he said soothingly before undoing the ropes and straps that held the little girl to the chair and he picked her up with the utmost gentleness, holding her just as gently in his arms. As Megan looked at him, he wiped away the tears that had escaped her eyes and part of his cape moved, coming around the seven-year-old and then breaking away, leaving a part of his cape wrapped around her like a blanket. Megan suddenly felt sleepy and her head began nodding before she settled down, laying her head on the knight's shoulder and falling asleep.

Seeing the little one was peacefully sleeping, the Knightmare Knight turned his attention to Sasha and freed her as well, helping her down from the torture table and then holding her protectively with his free arm before they teleported to the Grant Mansion.

Whampire, who was searching for his fiancée and daughter, jumped in shock, as did Sage, who had been helping him search for the two. Sasha was equally surprised and looked at the Knight, who gently handed Megan to her. "Keep the blanket wrapped around your daughter tonight," he said, his voice deep and yet had a note of concern in it. "It'll keep the Nitians from trying to infiltrate her dreams."

She nodded wordlessly, holding her daughter close before he gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "Sasha, you must be careful, both you and your family," he continued. "An enemy will take the form of someone you trust."

"What do you mean?" She asked him.

"Be on guard," he said to her.

"Who are you?" Whampire asked, uncertainty in his voice.

But instead of replying, the Knightmare Knight vanished. Rachel walked in the door a moment later and saw them looking bewildered. "What happened?" She asked.

She was shocked to hear that Sasha and Megan had been ambushed by Nitians. "Pretty brazen of those monsters to come here," she said. "What did they want?"

"They were trying to scare Megan, knowing it would hurt me if I couldn't help her," Sasha said. "But then the Knightmare Knight appeared and he rescued us. Part of his cape wrapped around Megan, becoming the blanket that's now around her."

"He even said that an enemy would take the form of someone Sasha trusts," Whampire said.

"Could he have meant that those monsters could return?" Sage asked.

"It's possible," Rachel said and called her fiancée and her children to come into the living room with them. When they arrived, she explained that code words were necessary in case something happened. "If the enemy the Knightmare Knight spoke up disguises themselves as one of us, we need to know right away who it is."

The kids came up with a code word that the adults agreed upon and the two aliens and two women looked at each other, concerned.

Was the Knightmare Knight really a friend? And was he trying to warn them of another invasion? They would have to wait and see.

* * *

 **Oh, boy! What is going on? Looks like the Knightmare Knight may be an ally, or is he? Also, will his cryptic message come true? Stay tuned to find out! :)**

 **And please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	4. Ambush!

**Chapter 4: Ambush!**

It was quiet for a few days, but then one day, Courtney and Summer noticed their mother acting strange. "Something's wrong with Mom," Courtney said.

Sage was also concerned. "What could be happening?" He asked.

Forrest looked worried. "Wait, what did that strange knight say?" He asked.

"An enemy would take the form of someone Mommy trusted," Megan said.

Summer looked scared. "We need to ask Mommy the code word," she said.

"Good idea," Courtney said. "I'll ask her. Sage, go find Aunt Sasha."

The boy headed off and the older girl approached her mother. "Mom? Are you okay?" She asked.

The woman turned around. "Of course I'm fine! Whatever gave you the idea I wasn't?" She asked.

Okay, Courtney knew something was off. "Mom? What's the code word?"

Forrest, Summer, and Megan got ready to run as Rachel looked at Courtney. "Oh, you silly girl. What do we need code words for?"

The girl backed out of the room and looked to see Sasha was outside the room with Sage. "Aunt Sasha, I think Mom's been kidnapped. That's not her in there," she said.

Sasha looked and noticed her sister didn't wear glasses. She softly gasped. "That's what the Knightmare Knight meant," she said.

Sir Daniel, who sensed the tension in the air, came out before stiffening. "Sasha, children," he said. "I detect an evil presence. Nitian."

"It must be the one trying to be Mommy," Summer said.

The White Tickle Knight quickly placed his hand to his head. "Your Majesty, the Grant Mansion has been infiltrated," he said. "We need your help."

Jocu was there in less than a second and he growled. "Yes, I can smell the Nitian here," he said, seeing Rachel in the other room, but when she turned and glared at him, he knew it wasn't her. "Well, well. Kidnapping one of my charges is a big no-no."

With that, he charged and the Nitian squeaked in fear before its disguise fell away and Jocu pounced, tickling the dark creature and forcing it to laugh before it turned to black dust. He then glanced around and nodded. "That was the only one," he said.

"Then where's my sister?" Sasha asked.

"No doubt at the Nitian castle in the Tickle Realm," the red prince said. "Come, we must get to the Tickle Castle."

Megan, having been to the realm before, was happy to be at the castle while her older brother and siblings were a bit more wary. "It's okay, kids," Sasha said soothingly. "This is the Tickle Castle and it's like a second home to me and Rachel."

The Captain of the Tickle Knights approached them. "Hello, everyone," he said pleasantly.

Sasha hugged him. "Hello, Captain," she said.

"We've received word that Rachel is at the Nightmare Castle," he said. "I'm not sure who sent the message though."

"We've got to get her out of there!" Sage said, transforming to his wolf form.

"Not so fast, young one," came a deeper voice and they looked to see King Lauhin standing there. The kids cowered a little, but Sasha went up to him and hugged him.

"Your Majesty," she said.

He returned the hug. "Don't worry, my dear. We'll get Rachel back," he said.

Sir Daniel stood tall. "Your Highness, I volunteer to go to the Nightmare Castle and retrieve Miss. Rachel," he said.

"I admire your courage, Sir Daniel," the king said. "Very well. The Black Tickle Knights and my sons will help you."

The other six brothers came out and they didn't look happy. The children cowered a little again, but King Lauhin smiled gently at them. "Don't be alarmed," he said. "My sons are simply upset that the Nitians were so bold to kidnap your mother and aunt."

Jocu nodded. "My brothers and the knights will go retrieve Rachel," he said.

King Lauhin nodded. "Sasha, I wish for you and the children to stay here at the Castle," he said. "You'll be safe here."

"Will our Mommy be okay?" Summer asked, her eyes filling with tears.

Lauhin moved forward and gently picked her up. "She'll be alright, little one," he said soothingly.

"We'll bring her back here and if she's injured, we'll help her heal," Jocu promised.

Sasha went over and hugged the seven brothers. "Guys, be careful, please," she begged them. "I know you've done this before to save me and Rachel, but still…please be careful."

"We will, Sasha," Vivo promised, gently nuzzling her neck in a friendly way. "We will."

Jocu nodded. "Brothers and our faithful Tickle Knights, to the Nitian Castle!" He declared.

They all cheered and were soon teleported there. Sasha hugged Sage and Megan close as Summer clung to King Lauhin and Forrest and Courtney came closer to him. "Have Mom and Aunt Sasha know you guys for a while?" The older girl asked.

"Yes, they have," he replied, heading for his throne as the others followed and he sat down, motioning to some soft pillows that were situated around him. "Have a seat. Sasha, would you be willing to help me tell the story?"

She smiled. "Of course," she said, going up to him and giggling as he tickled her side.

Sage smiled. "He likes to tickle people too?" He asked.

"Yes, he does," his mother answered. "And knowing him, he'll tickle you kids after the story."

"You know me too well, my dear," he chuckled as he turned to the children and began telling the story.

Meanwhile, Jocu and his brothers made it to the castle with the Knights behind them. "Alright," he said. "Let's go."

* * *

 **Oh, boy! Will they get to Rachel in time? Stay tuned! :)**

 **And please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	5. Courage

**Chapter 5: Courage**

Rachel groaned as she forced her eyes open, seeing the Nitians trying once again to get her to fall asleep. "She's fighting us!" One hissed.

"Give in, girl," another one said.

"Never!" The blond-haired girl said with a growl. Though she was getting tired, she wasn't going to give in to these creeps, not when her family was at stake.

"Increase the stimuli!"

At that, Rachel groaned in agony as the Nitians used a powder that not only made her sleepy, but made it easier for them to bombard her mind with nightmares, but she stayed awake, fighting off the induced nightmares, though it was draining her energy. She gasped as she tried to catch her breath and reached out with her mind, hoping for Jocu to hear her thoughts.

" _Jocu, help,"_ she pleaded.

Jocu paused and held up a hand for everyone to stop and he stood absolutely still, ears perking when he heard Rachel's telepathic call for help. _"We're coming, little one,"_ he replied. _"Hold on."_

Hearing Jocu's reply helped her and she forced her eyes open again. "You'll have to do better than that, you filthy Nitians!" She said, glaring at them.

They growled in return. While they liked negative emotions, they needed Rachel's fear, but she wasn't willing to give in. They had used visions of her family being hurt or of herself being hurt, but she didn't give them her fear. She forced herself to stay awake and keep breathing, knowing that soon, Jocu and his brothers and possibly the Black Tickle Knights would be there storming the Nitian castle and come to her rescue. She just had to hold on.

A memory of her daughter Summer and her son Forrest came to her mind, along with Courtney. Memories of Sasha's children, Megan and Sage, also came to her mind and she hung onto those memories of her children, niece, and nephew, which helped her fight back the powder the Nitians kept dousing her with and the memories they forced her to watch.

Suddenly, the Nightmare Castle shook as the seven Lauhinian brothers and the Black Tickle Knights stormed it, but a moment later, realized the odds were stacked against them. There were a lot of Nitians and some were guarding Rachel, who was groaning as she tried to stay awake. She turned her head slightly and Jocu felt his anger get the best of him at seeing a girl he was so close to suffering at the hands of his enemies. "Well, brothers, shall we?" He asked.

In answer, the brothers charged fearlessly into battle, as did the Black Tickle Knights, fighting bravely for Rachel's sake. Just then, green vines began snaking towards the Nitians and Sasha revealed herself, having followed the brothers and Knights to the castle and she now looked furious, her hands glowing green as she used her plant powers to help out.

One Nitian laughed. "You're too late!" He cackled. "She's about to fall completely helpless to our powers!"

"Rachel, hang on!" Vivo called out.

"We're coming!" Jest called out.

Hearing their voices, Rachel got her willpower together and braced herself, but her energy was still being drained. "Sis! Hang on!" She heard Sasha call to her and the blonde girl opened her eyes and grit her teeth, refusing to give into the Nitians.

Movement caught her attention and she turned her head to see the Knightmare Knight standing beside her with his sword drawn and a protective stance, like he was guarding her. The Nitians surrounding Rachel turned in surprise, but he knocked them down and they turned to black dust.

A few Nitians paused in their attacks and glared at the knight. "You traitor!" One of them cried out.

"I never joined you Nitians," he retorted. "I serve the true ruler of this realm."

His starry cape extended and wrapped around the Nitians, making them very sleepy and unable to fight, which gave the Tickle Knights and the Lauhinian brothers the chance they needed to finish off their enemies with tickling.

The Knightmare Knight then turned to Rachel, freeing her from her bonds and lifting her up into his arms. She looked at him. "Thank you," she said, her voice cracking a little from the stress she had been under. "Who are you?"

"Let's get you out of here first so you can rest," he replied gently as his cape came around the young woman like a blanket, breaking off from him and staying wrapped around her. She instantly fell asleep, exhausted from her ordeal. Sasha came running up to him and looked at her sister with fearful eyes.

"Is she alright?" She asked.

"She will be," the Knightmare Knight said reassuringly. "Come. We should get back to the Tickle Castle."

With a snap of Jocu's fingers, they were all teleported back to the Castle where King Lauhin saw Rachel was in the arms of the knight and he approached him. "Knightmare Knight, whom do you serve?" He asked him.

The Knight bowed, holding Rachel securely in his arms. "I serve the true ruler, Your Highness," he replied. "As I have for years, though rumor had spread that I was dangerous, thus leading the Nitians to think I was their ally."

He paused. "Your father once asked me to watch over you all," he said.

King Lauhin then remembered something. "When my wife was pregnant with Jocu, she was kidnapped by our enemies, but someone saved her," he said. "Was that…you?"

"Yes, Your Highness," the Knightmare Knight responded.

Rachel groaned as she shifted in her sleep and Jocu came up to them. "She stood against them so bravely," he said.

"She is a strong woman, as is her sister and family," the knight said. "She will be alright when she awakens, but for now, she must rest."

"Of course," the prince said, accepting Rachel from the knight. "I'll get her to her room."

Sasha and the children followed him and Summer looked up at Jocu, her small faced worried. "Uncle Jocu, will Mommy be alright?" She asked.

"Yes, little one," Jocu said reassuringly.

"Why were these…Nitians…after Mom?" Courtney asked.

"Our enemies seek to hurt us by exploiting fear from their victims," the red prince replied.

"They have often targeted Rachel and I for that," Sasha said.

Megan remembered when she and her mother had been kidnapped. "But the knight saved us," she said. "And I didn't have nightmares that night."

"I still have the blanket the Knightmare Knight gave her," the brown-haired woman said.

"Why is he called the Knightmare Knight if he kept Megan from having nightmares and saved Mom?" Forrest asked.

"Good question," Courtney said. "Knightmare Knight makes him sound like a bad guy, but he's obviously not."

"Perhaps there is another reason for his name," Jocu said gently as they arrived at Sasha and Rachel's room and he set the sleeping blonde-haired girl on one of the beds. "You can all rest here for tonight. I'll send word to the Mansion that you're all safe."

Forrest, Summer, and Courtney suddenly hugged him and he chuckled, hugging them in return. "Your mother will be alright," he said reassuringly.

Megan and Sage hugged him too. "Thank you," the boy said. "And we owe the Knightmare Knight a big thank you too."

Sasha nodded. "Jocu, will you ask the Knightmare Knight to stay?" She asked.

"I will," he promised. "Now, you all should rest. It's been a long day for you all."

Summer, Forrest, and Courtney got on the bed next to their mother and snuggled up to her, falling asleep as the bed covers came over them while Sasha and her two children climbed into the other bed, also falling fast asleep. Jocu smiled at this and then left them to sleep while he headed back for the throne room, finding everyone still there. "Knightmare Knight, the girls and their children would like you to stay so they can properly thank you when they awaken," he said.

"If your father allows it, my prince, I will stay," the knight responded.

King Lauhin smiled. "You are welcomed to stay, old friend," he said.

The Knightmare Knight nodded. "Thank you, Your Highness," he said with a respectful bow.

Peace settled for the night over the Castle and its inhabitants.

* * *

 **So, the Knightmare Knight is actually an ally. How about that? :) Next up is the epilogue and Rachel and Sasha and their children officially welcome their new friend into the family. Stay tuned. :)**

 **And please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	6. Lancelot

**Chapter 6: Lancelot**

A couple days had now passed since Rachel was rescued from the Nightmare Castle and she had mostly recovered, but was taking it easy at King Lauhin's insistence. She had been put through a lot and her body had to rest to recover. She agreed, just happy to be feeling better after the ordeal. She now sat in a plush chair beside King Lauhin with her daughter Summer in her lap. "Mommy, are you feeling alright?" The little five-year-old asked.

She smiled. "Yes, sweetheart. I'm feeling better," she said. "My body just has to recoup a bit more, but other than that, I'm alright."

"Which is a relief," Jocu said, coming closer and hugging both the mother and daughter.

Sasha also hugged her sister, as did Rachel other two children, Courtney and Forrest, and Sasha's children, Megan and Sage. "If it hadn't been for that Knightmare Knight, I don't know what would have happened," Sasha said.

"The outcome wouldn't have been good," said a familiar voice as said knight walked in, smiling at Rachel. "How are you feeling, Miss Rachel?"

"Much better, thank you," she said. "And thank you for helping save me."

"My pleasure," he said with a bow, making them all smile. Even King Lauhin was smiling.

Courtney then looked at their friend. "Why are you called the Knightmare Knight?" She asked.

He chuckled. "I help keep nightmares away from those who have been worn down by the Nitians," he said as his cape moved on it's own. "Noir helps me with my task."

"Noir?" Sasha asked curiously.

"My cape," the knight explained. "He too is sentient."

Megan looked thoughtful. "But...Knightmare Knight is what you are," she said.

"Yes," he said.

Sage saw what his little sister was driving at. "Well, we were wondering if you'd object to...a new name," he said hesitantly.

Rachel and Sasha smiled as the kids had already discussed the issue with them and Forrest spoke up. "You're our friend and we wanted to officially welcome you as our uncle for saving Mom," he said.

The knight was surprised. "As an uncle?" He inquired.

"Yeah," Courtney said. "Any friend of the family pretty much becomes family for us."

"Especially when they help Mommy or the others in our family," Summer said.

"You saved me and Mommy and then you saved Auntie Rachel," Megan said. "You're our uncle."

He smiled. "I'm honored you children think of me as such," he said before looking at Rachel and Sasha. "You are in agreement with the children?"

Both nodded. "You've proven yourself to be our friend," Sasha said. "And you're a hero to us."

"The kids came up with a good name for you," Rachel said, smiling. "I think you'll like it."

"Oh?" He asked. "What name is that?"

The kids all grinned before the younger ones looked at Sage, as he was the oldest. He smiled and looked back at the knight. "Lancelot," he said.

"He's a character from one of our favorite stories," Courtney said.

"He's brave and fights for the king," Forrest said.

"And he's noble too, like you," Summer said.

Megan looked hopeful. "What do you think?" She asked.

"Lancelot," he said thoughtfully. "Hmm. I believe I know the story you children speak of."

Seeing the kids look hopeful, he chuckled. "I like it," he said with a nod.

"As do I," King Lauhin said and raised his scepter. The knight bowed before him. "From now on, you shall be known as Lancelot, the Knightmare Knight, one of our most trusted allies."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Lancelot said and stood up. "And thank you, children."

Summer was first to react and ran to Lancelot, glomping him. Forrest and Megan quickly followed before Courtney and Sage got pulled into the hug too as the knight hugged the five children, making Rachel and Sasha smile.

Just then, Rook and Whampire came running in. "Rachel!" Rook called out.

She stood up. "Rook," she replied as he ran up to her and lifted her up into his arms, not caring who was watching as he held her close, giving her a quick, but loving, kiss.

"My love, are you alright?" He asked worriedly.

Rachel smiled. "I'm fine, Hon," she said softly. "Our family got me out of there."

He looked relieved. "When Sir Daniel told me what happened...," he trailed off and hugged her harder. "It was like the time that Rayona tried to replace you."

"Shh," she soothed, rubbing his back. "It's okay, Rook. You're never going to lose me, hon. That's a promise."

He rested his head on her shoulder, trying to calm his breathing. He had been so worried he had lost her, but she was alright and relief filled him, though he didn't want to let her go for a bit, something she understood and let him hold her. King Lauhin placed a hand on Rook's shoulder. "She's alright, Rook," he said comfortingly.

His reassurance helped the Revonnahgander, who gave him a grateful look. Whampire smiled too before he went up to Sasha. "My angel, are you alright?" He asked.

She nodded. "Sir Daniel and Jocu got the Nitian that was pretending to be Rachel and then Jocu got us here and they went out to get Rachel," she said. "We're all safe."

"Thank goodness," he said, hugging her before feeling Megan and Sage hugging him. "Hello, my little ones."

Rook felt his three children hug him and he hugged them in return, glad they were alright too. Rachel turned to Lancelot, smiling. "Welcome to the family, Lancelot," she said warmly.

"Thank you, my sister," he said with a bow.

King Lauhin nodded. "Another victory over the Nitians," he said and then chuckled. "To think they thought you worked for them, Lancelot."

"They were sadly mistaken," Lancelot said. "I served you and your family, Your Majesty."

He then turned to see the five children responsible for his new name behind him and he smiled. "Though while I mostly help people sleep after nightmares plague them, I am a Tickle Knight as well."

"Eek!" Megan and Summer mock-squealed, beginning to run, Forrest following them. Courtney and Sage laughed before seeing Lancelot had his gaze on them too and they quickly ran, following the younger children as Lancelot and the Black Tickle Knights playfully gave chase.

The adults laughed in amusement and Rachel and Sasha shook their heads, but couldn't stop smiling. Sasha then hugged her older sister, who silently returned the hug as King Lauhin nodded, also smiling.

* * *

 **The story the kids are referring to is "A Connecticut Yankee In King Arthur's Court" by Mark Twain.**

 **A bit more about Lancelot: He helps people who are plagued with nightmares and helps them sleep better. His cape is named Noir, which is French for black, and is sentient, and has the power to ease people to sleep and if Noir wraps around someone, that part of him becomes a blanket for that person, a blanket that keeps nightmares away. He can also extend his length, which helps in battle.**

 **And that concludes The Knightmare Knight. Thank you all who reviewed, faved, followed, and read this story. :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
